


Vegan Chicken

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jay Wasley Fluff, Jay Wasley x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: It's Jay's turn to host your date night, and he makes something that catches you off guard.Sorry this story is so specific, but it is based on an actual conversation I had while Skyping with a friend, who loves to poke fun at my "unusual" meal choices. I'm a vegetarian (due to health issues), and thought using Jay (who is vegan) in this story would be perfect.
Relationships: Jay Wasley/Reader





	Vegan Chicken

It was Friday night, which meant it was date night with Jay. The two of you weren’t really the kind to go out into the downtown area and hit up a popular food joint. There were too many people, and you liked to actually hear each other during a conversation.

So, the two of you took turns offering your homes for dinner and a movie, or a vicious video game battle.

Tonight, Jay offered up his place, which always excited you because there were great places to take out food within blocks of his front door. But, when he offered to make the meal this time, you were a little apprehensive. You didn’t know he could cook…

“It’s nothing exciting, but I have so much food in my freezer that needs to be eaten,” Jay explained as he pulled a bright green bag out of his ice box. You squinted, trying to read the fancy writing on bag. But, Jay was moving too quickly as he struggled to open the bag.

“I don’t need anything fancy, babe. I just want to know what’s in the bag?” You nodded towards the bag in question. “You know how I am with surprises.”

Jay grinned as he poured what looked like chicken nuggets. But, they couldn’t actually be chicken nuggets. Jay didn’t eat animal products, so why would he have chicken?

“Um, Jay, what are those?”

“Nuggets,” he answered plainly. You cocked an eyebrow and huffed.

“Yes, I can see that—”

“Then why did you ask?” he teased, offering you a wink. Damn, why was he as adorable as he was infuriating?

“Jay, what kind of nuggets are those? They aren’t chicken, are they?” Jay furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Not technically.” You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Oh my god.” You couldn’t hold back your frustrated laughs as Jay gave you the most adorable and concerned look. “Jay, if it’s not technically chicken, then what is it?” Jay smirked.

“It’s vegan chicken,” he offered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sometimes, this man made you want to scream, and not always in a good way.

“Vegan chicken, huh? From the chicken tree?” You reached over the kitchen island and snatched the bag out of his hand, fighting his grip for a moment, before winning the prize.

You scanned over the ingredients, finally getting your answer. “Soy. They’re made of soy, Jay.”

“Yeah, vegan chicken,” he confirmed with a cheeky smile. You threw the empty bag at him.

“Smart ass,” you growled. Jay grinned, approaching you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and smiled.

“You love meee,” he whined playfully, pulling you close and pressing a wet kiss onto your cheek. You rolled your eyes again and sighed.

“Yes, yes I do. Now, set a damn timer, babe. I don’t want our vegan chicken burn.”


End file.
